gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anl-GN-Ice-U01 Harvester Gundam
An unknown but yet strange looking Gundam, it is the younger brother unit of Anl-GN-Sco-U00 The Marid Technology & Combat Characteristics Unknown Mobile Suit was found on the coldest planet, the Harvester is designed to stop any beam/laser weaponry including the buster/twin rifle capable of freezing them on contact using it's IcGn-Null Ice/Anti-Beam Superiority Nulifier Barrier Field Blade. Armaments *'IcGN-SD Inicle Blade' :An Sword that has an freezing capabilities, it has it's own generator to be able to use the freezing ability. This weapon is ideally used for freezing beam sabers once in came contact not only by that it is capable of slicing high-powered beam weaponry rifles by slicing it through and thus froze in the process. *'IcGN-S Grindion I-ce Shield' :Just like any ordinary GN Shield but this shield is quite unique on it's own as it is coated with an ice/frost shield that is capable of withstanding long periods of heat, meaning it can withstand beam weaponry for a long time without breaking or wearing down the shield. *'IcGn-Null Ice/Anti-Beam Superiority Nulifier Barrier Field Blade' :A much more longer yet larger than the IcGN-SD Inicle Blade, it has the same features as well but it is meant to repel the strongest beam/laser weaponry created e.g. Twin Buster Rifle. The Blade glows into an light cold color, once came contact with beam weaponry it instantly freezes it usually takes 2-3 seconds to do it. When the weapon has been used it recharges itself for 15 seconds till usable again. The Weapon has another great feature capable of freezing an mobile suit's body parts once penetrated it's armor from the inside. *'IcGN-GUn/B-rifl Short Beam Rinicle Rifle' *An Standard Beam rifle but has an short base model, it has an moderate firepower that shoots blue beam. It's main energy is the B-Mag/En the rifle has an total of 25 shots till it's energy runs out once empty it can simply be replaced by another B-Mag/En. *4x IcGn-CGell/Sup Super Hardening Gell Suppressor :Similar to what the had used but this Gel isn't an ordinary Gel launcher from what they would used this weapon is a Super Hardening Gell "Suppressor" the most hardest/solid yet strong Gell capable of immobilizing a target upon impact contact. Special System & Features *'Ice Spherical Field Barrier Defense System' :an Defensive system similar to GN Field they form an compressed blue-ish particles on a spherical form protecting Harvester from beam and projectile weapons. Armour *'ice/E-Carbon Armour' :The Armour is quite different from the CB used it's Armour is very cold as it can block beam weaponry with an amazing durability. *'Outer Layered Ice/GN Meshed Ice Rockmantium Armour' :The outer layered the covers the ice/E-carbon Armour, it's main purpose is to absorb enemy beam weapons the armour can last long, once it wears off, the Rockmantium armor doesn't glow light blue anymore. The Armour can be purged aswell. History Notes & Trivia *It's weapon may be an reference to Brinicle Blade from what Exia Dark Matter used.